dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Change! An Unexpected Return! His Name Is Ginyu!!
is the twenty-second episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on December 6, 2015. Its original American airdate was June 17, 2017. Summary Piccolo is amazed by Tagoma's power. Krillin says that he's on a different level than the other soldiers they've fought. Gohan states that Tagoma has hidden power comparable to his at his best. Bulma and Jaco are in hiding and Bulma wonders if Tagoma can be defeated. Jaco says that it's five-on-one and Bulma realizes that he excluded himself from the equation. Tagoma is prepared for his first fighter so Piccolo steps up. Piccolo charges and punches him in the head but Tagoma is unfazed by the attack. He then rips off part of Piccolo's arm and gets several blows on him until Gohan aids Piccolo. Tagoma explains that he's been Frieza training partner for four months and has endured the pain Frieza inflicted on him, gaining a body as hard as steel. He also says that their elegant attacks have no means to harm him. In the distance, Gotenks arrives and drives into Tagoma and hits him in the crotch. Bulma is mad that Gotenks showed up by he says that he joined because he was sitting out while everyone else was having fun. Gotenks notices Frieza as their leader an challenges him to a battle. All of a sudden, Gotenks defuses which makes Frieza realize that Goten and Trunks are the offspring of Goku and Vegeta and they look similar to Goku and Future Trunks. Goten and Trunks run towards Bulma and Jaco where they felt safe. Frieza demands that Tagoma gets up and kill Goten and Trunks along with the rest unless he would like to be killed. While Tagoma is still in pain on the ground, all of a sudden, Ginyu shows up and writes "change" in an alien language on the ground. Tagoma reads that alien word and changes bodies with Ginyu as a frog and he takes on the frog body and runs off. Captain Ginyu is relieved to be reborn again and approaches Frieza. Captain Ginyu explains to Frieza his struggles as a frog after being changed into one by the hands of Goku. Ginyu goes on to say that he's been awaiting for Frieza's return. Frieza is pleased to see Ginyu back in his forces. Ginyu then approaches the Z-Fighters and powers up and recognizes Gohan because he was with Vegeta on Namek. Ginyu first attacks Tien Shinhan then unleashes blows to Master Roshi, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. Ginyu is pleased with the body he's in because of Tagoma's abilities. Piccolo realizes that Ginyu has drawn more power than before and says that he can't be beaten. Gohan takes on Ginyu as his challenger. While this is transpiring, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten spent time trying to contact Whis with the strawberry sundae. Meanwhile, on Beerus' Planet, Beerus is devouring pizza which is too his liking because of its greasy feel. Whis asks him if it was too early to send both Vegeta and Goku to that place but Beerus counters saying that he needs them to get strong faster so he could use them as playmates. In That Place, Vegeta and Goku are struggling to move. Vegeta realizes that to move, they shouldn't let their ki leak out of their body. The pressure Vegeta realizes comes to the terms of god ki. Also, the heat reminds Goku and Vegeta of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku says that since time is faster than Earth's they have to find food but without knowing where to go, they go to Whis' staff as a guide. Back on Earth, Gohan challenges Ginyu but is connecting hits to him because he slacked off training. Ginyu takes control of the fight quickly and delivers several attacks to him. Gohan, out of desperate needs, transforms into a Super Saiyan which surprises both Frieza, Sorbet, and Ginyu as well. Ginyu is pleased that Gohan has more power and is ready to fight more. Gohan and easily overpowers Ginyu in two hits. Gohan's conversation with Ginyu sends Frieza into sheer rage because it reminded him of his conversation with Goku on Namek. Frieza fires Death Beams into Gohan, leaving him in the dust. After Frieza fires off his last Death Beam to Gohan, Piccolo decides to take the beam instead of Gohan. Major Events *Ginyu switches bodies with Tagoma. *Piccolo decides to sacrifice himself to save Gohan from Frieza's Death Beam. Battles *Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Tagoma *Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin vs. Captain Ginyu (Tagoma's body) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Captain Ginyu (Tagoma's body) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (First Form) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **North City *Beerus' Planet *''That Place'' Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Sorbet's Spaceship *Senzu Bean *Frieza's Hover Pod *Jaco's Spaceship Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the English dub, Frieza seems to know about fusion and its origins. *When Frieza first sees Trunks, he initially believes he is the son of Future Trunks. Even when Trunks calls Vegeta "Dad" and seeing Vegeta order Trunks to leave the battlefield in the next episode, Frieza never acknowledges Trunks again nor does he make any hint he is aware Trunks is Vegeta's son. *The possibility of Tagoma being on par with Gohan's highlight in power seems to be contradicted by "Gohan and Piccolo Master and Pupil Clash in Max Training!" where Piccolo notes that even though Gohan had just gained back some degree of his old fighting shape against Universe 9's Basil in the Zeno Expo (and was undoubtly stronger than when he faced Tagoma a year prior), his 100 times multiplier as a Super Saiyan 2 is still nowhere near his power level from when he fought Super Buu 6 years prior. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 22 (BDS) pt-br:Troca! Um renascimento impossível! O nome é Ginyu!! es:Episodio 22 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super